


Little Girl Woes

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie's four year old can't watch television because it's the anniversary of Reaping Day.   She has some ideas for her parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Four year old Hailey Abernathy finished her breakfast and headed for the living room to watch cartoons. Her mother said. “No TV Hailey.

Her daughter looked at her confused. “But why Mama? I put my plate and fork in the sink.

“I know dear.”

“I said please and thank you.

“Yes but…..you just can’t watch television today.

Hailey pouted. “What did I do wrong?

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re just not allowed to watch television today. The phone rang in the living room and Effie went to answer it.

Haymitch staggered into the kitchen. He was very hungover from the night before.

“Daddy…..Mama said I can’t watch TV.

He chuckled. “Uh oh. What did you do?

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh. Is this nothing like the time you used your finger paints on the mahogany table?

Hailey looked indignant. “I was little then.”

“Did you complain when Mom asked you to do something or were you rude to anyone?

“No Daddy.”

“Did you come near me when I was sleeping?

Hailey was horrified. “Daddy….I would never do that again. You said you’d spank me if I did.

He grabbed a roll from the basket. “Good. I’m glad you remember that. You must have done something Hailey. 

 

Hailey sighed dramatically. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I’m being unfairly punished.”

He poured coffee and laughed. He was glad his daughter’s only point of reference of unfair was losing TV privileges “Did you ask Mama to tell you what you did wrong?

“Yes. She said I didn’t do anything wrong that I’m just not allowed to watch TV and then the phone rang. I’m missing Tales Before Panem. Yesterday Cinderella went to the ball but she had to leave by midnight. She left her slipper behind and the Prince is looking for her. I will die if I don’t find out what happened.

Haymitch gave her a sharp look. “Die??? That’s a serious word. I don’t want you to use it unless something or someone isn’t alive.

Hailey chewed her lip to think of another word “I’ll be very, very sad if I don’t find out what happened.

“That’s better.” Haymitch said.

Effie came into the kitchen. Hailey looked pleadingly at her father. Haymitch kissed Effie and said. 

“Hailey doesn’t understand why she can’t watch television and….I don’t know what she did.

Effie sighed. “Hailey, I said you didn’t do anything wrong. There is just no television today.

Haymitch gave his wife a questioning look and she said. “It’s the anniversary of R E A P I N G Day today. I saw a commercial that they were going to show the fiftieth, seventy fourth and seventy fifth.

He nodded and said. “You heard your mother, there’s no TV today and that’s not just for you, it’s for Mama and Daddy as well.

Hailey was completely confused. “Why are we all being punished? What did we do?

Effie laughed. “Since, we‘re not watching TV you can decide what we‘ll do today.

The four year old smiled. ‘Everything? I can pick everything we do?

Haymitch shook his head. “I think you got us in trouble here Effie.”

“Can we have a picnic in the woods? Hailey asked.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Effie said.

“Could we go swimming in the lake?

“I’ll get your swimsuit.” Effie said.

“Can we go camping?

Effie looked horrified. “Camping? What do you mean?

“Daisy’s daddy took her into the woods and they slept in sleeping bags.

“In the dirt?

“No Mama, in sleeping bags.

Haymitch smiled while Effie said. “But the sleeping bags were on the ground.

“Of course Mama. Where else would they be?

“We don’t own sleeping bags. Effie said logically.

Hailey looked so disappointed. She’d been taught it’s not polite to ask Daddy to buy something unless he offers. Haymitch said. “Well, I could buy three sleeping bags.

Hailey started to clap. “I would love that Daddy.”

Effie glared at her husband. “You don’t have to do that Haymitch.”

“I know I don’t have to…but it will be something interesting to do with my girls. Hailey go upstairs and get dressed. You can decide if you want to go food shopping with Mama or come with me to buy the camping stuff.  
Hailey scampered upstairs and Effie sighed. “Camping? Where did that child come from?

Haymitch laughed. “The Capitol stork met the District 12 Stork and they made a nest together…

Effie gave him a playful shove. “Just for that you’re telling her how babies are made. 

“Today?? I think she’s a little young for that.

“I don’t want to sleep in the dirt.

“I’ll buy a tent. Hailey might want to sleep outside though.

“Ugh! I’ll have bugs in my wig.

“I’ll stay with her if she wants to rough it.

“What if you fall asleep?

“ I won’t, I’ll leave the knife in the tent with you.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.

“My princesses sleeping under the stars, I’d have never imagined it.

“In my family this is child abuse.

“Hailey thinks no TV is child abuse. Kids spent 75 years being terrified of Reaping Day. Our child is going to have an adventure.


End file.
